Marauders 3rd Generation
by MI-TW-HP-VA
Summary: the marauders of the third generation..., can the son of the great Harry Potter live up to the people he is named after... can fred live up to his father and late brothers legacy? maybe with the help of a friend
1. Meeting new friends

Chapter 1

I'm definitely nervous. Being a first year does that to you. I'm always the happy, outgoing, adventurous type, but I don't doubt that even the great Harry Potter was nervous on getting on this train and starting this seven year journey to Hogwarts. I saw that the first few compartments on the train were full. I decided to save my dignity of knocking and being rejected, and now sitting here in the back of the train, you get time to think. Hmmm maybe my not so calm life and the few occasional warnings of detention I had at school won't affect my way of being here. (haha like that will happen) I thought my life would be calmer than these last two years until I heard someone knocking. I saw a guy, messy black hair with green eyes looking in through the door.

"Hey, you alone here? Ya think we could sit here pretty lady? All the other ones are full" he said

"You can, just stop the very cheesy flirting and you might enter. Does that even work?" I answered.

"Hey James, your lost your touch" said a redhead as he entered a long with the black haired.

"He had a touch? Doesn't look like it" I couldn't help but answer back, but hey it's in my nature. "Anyway, Ashley Peterson 1st year, call me Ash, you are?"

"James Sirius Potter Weasley, 1st year as well. This guy here is Fred Weasley, to my disgrace my cousin, aint it Fred?" James introduced both of them I guess they're all right.

"Hey, just don't call him Sirius or you'll see the Weasley fury in action, and trust me it aint good. A year ago I was mad at him so I called him Sirius, and the next day I woke up with a lot of my dad's products working at the same time. Trust me, James is proud of his name but I advise you to not call him that"said Fred

"You should be proud of your name, you're named after two of the three best and most awesome marauders of all time, and well my personal idol/role model is Remus Lupin... So I think we will get along fine James, and Fred you're the son and nephew of the all time legends the Weasley twins, that just simply sums it up. I think I've spent more money on Weasley wizard wheezes products than on clothes or even food. I spend more time in that store that what is normal in an average 10 year old.

"Wow, a prank chick, awesome "said James.

"Yeah Ash, we should definitely compare pranks and strategies one day" complemented Fred. I think they have spent too much time together, they even finish each other's sentences.

"So you have any other family here at Hogwarts? Cuz well I think everyone but the muggleborns know there are a lot of Weasleys"

"Well, we are 13 including Teddy, he's in his 6th year, Victoire's in her 5th, her sister Dominique is in 2, James and I along with Molly and Lucy(Percy's kids are twins, cuz I like them as twins and also for future purposes:) are entering our first year." explained Fred "next year 4 Weasleys are coming. Louis, Vic and Doms brother, Roxanne, Fred's sister, my brother Albus and Rose...Poor Hogwarts all full of Weasleys and that's not counting Lily and Hugo or any of the extended family." finished James with a laugh.

Wow! That's all I can say once Hogwarts castle came into view. When we had reached the lake we were greeted by Hagrid. Fred, James and this other kid got in one boat to be able to cross the lake.

"hey Ashley" … "its Ash". "whatever, Ash ready to battle the giant squid ? My older family told me that's like your first test " mentioned James.

"Oh James not even you believe yourself . I've read Hogwarts: A History like two times, you're not fooling me! "

"Darn you're a bookworm aren't you..." James meant to finish but I guess he like Fred and I went speechless. You can read a million times about the castle, but even after the war, it looked pretty darn awesome. I can't even begin describing such majestic place . "Wow Teddy said he couldn't describe how he felt upon seeing the castle and I called him a liar. I'm not one to apologize but darn, I'm sorry Teddy!" said James. You could tell he meant every word, Just by seeing his face.

"Hey Potter wipe the drool will you? It's embarrassing" I couldn't help it his face looked funny, but I can bet you a million galleons my face was the same.

"Ash you're a metamorphagus aren't you?" asked Fred "your hair is kind of white, nervous much?"

"oh, I didn't tell you? but yeah"

" my brother ted is also one but his natural hair color is turquoise blue, what's yours?" interrupted James

"also turquoise blue, it suits my eyes." I answered I meant to continue and add some funny comment but was interrupted by a man

"welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am professor Neville Longbottom deputy headmaster, herbology professor and head of Gryffindor house, soon you will be taken to the great hall where I'm the future you'll take your meals. Youll be sorted into 4 houses in which its members will become not only your housemates but your family. Do something wrong and points will be taken away (Why did he look in the direction of James and Fred?) be a good student and You'll earn points. The house with the most points will earn the house cup. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Now follow me."

Of what I've read the best house to be is Gryffindor, the bookworms and smart ones are in Ravenclaw, the boring ones I'm Hufflepuff and ugh don't get off started with Slytherin. When the doors to the great hall opened, again we were speechless, no words can be used again to describe the magic of the hall, with its floating candles and its magical ceiling. My drooling was interrupted by James

"Ash, control your hair, I know your nervous but control the change of colors!"

"Sorry" I could feel the million eyes on us.

"When I read your name you will sit down, put the sorting hat on and then proceed to your table" said Professor Longbottom, and then it started.

"Andrews, Peter"... Ravenclaw!

"Connor, Steven"... Hufflepuff.

After hearing other people go to their houses I had an internal struggle to take control of my nerves and therefore my hair. When I finally heard "Ashley, Peterson" I went blank, I walked over to the stool and sat on it. The sorting hat barely even scrapped my head and I heard... Gryffindor!

I finally let go of the breath I was holding and ran over to the table that was cheering. I was finally able to relax and so blue hair it was.

My thoughts were interrupted when a blond girl said hello "Hey Victoire Weasley, welcome to Gryffindor, this is Ted Lupin a metamorphagus like you."All that could come out of my mouth after what felt like hours of blushing upon heating the name of Ted Lupin was "Hey"…. Wow, the son of your personal idol makes me nervous. I turned my concentration back to the sorting to here "Potter, James"

His sorting was like mine, the hat barely touched his head and you could hear…. "Gryffindor!". After some more people were sorted and "Tomas, Emmett", and "Creevey, Sarah" went to Gryffindor came "Weasley, Fred", "Weasley, Lucy" and "Weasley, Molly" all three of them were sorted into Gryffindor. Oh, but of course, all Weasleys go to Gryffindor.


	2. The Feast

***sorry its way shorter than the first chapter but for what i have planned for future chapters its necessary for this to just be about the feast:) hope you enjoy **

*** i came up with the idea for this story and the first idea that came into my head was when albus entered his first year, so james, fred, lucy, molly and ash would be in their 2nd,,,, i have that chapter already written out and im already itching to put it up... so meanwhile enjoy:)**

The feast I have to say was incredible! I drank more pumpkin juice than I have drunk in the last year. James and Fred ate like pigs, even Molly and Lucy ate a lot.

"Is it a Weasley thing or are you hungry James?"

"Well it's kind of both actually, we Weasleys are always hungry, Uncle Ron is the one who thinks about food 24/7"answered Fred since James had his mouth full with chicken at the time.

Once we finished eating and all the food disappeared off our plates our house prefects showed us the way to our rooms.

"Hey Fred, remember dads story about the moving stairs in his first year? Ash, it was funny, dad says that before they got of the stairs took him and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to the prohibited second corridor and they met fluffy..."told James.

"Who's fluffy?'' ''oh just a three-headed dog that was protecting the sorcerer's stone.'' replied Fred.

"Just a three-headed dog? Good thing it wasn't something scarier than something 20ft. tall''

As James finished telling me the story we approached the doorframe and the Fat Lady, the prefect said ''Hippogriff'' we entered the Gryffindor common room with its red and golden decorations, its fireplace with the Hogwarts crest right above it, the prefect said'' this is the common room where you will be able to relax, do your tasks or just have a good time in general. Now the boys' rooms are on the left, girls on the right. No boys allowed in the girls and vice versa. Have a goodnight and curfews at 10:00''

"Now isn't he a welcoming fella?'' I said. I had asked myself my dad's favorite color was red, now I know. I guess 7 years in this common room does it to you. I quickly morphed my hair red.

"Ok, now what, we just go to our rooms and sleep?'' asked Fred ''yeah, what do we do now?'' replied James

'' you go and check out your dorms what if you get someone other than each other, hm I wonder who I will share dorms with?'' I replied while going into the girls first year dorms. I was greeted with a mob of red hair and some screams.

''hey your Ashley right'' asked one of the redheads

''Yeah, but call me Ash, and which thing are you? Thing one or thing two?''

''Thing what?, is that a muggle thing or something?'' oh i forgot they wouldn't know about the cat in the hat ''Any way, I'm Lucy Weasley and that's Molly, i guess we're going to be roomies!'' said Lucy almost screaming and squealing with apparent joy.

'' Lucy, your freaking her out, hey we saw you talking to our cousins you friends with them? I recommend you do, they and the Scamander twins are the pranksters in the family'' said Molly.

"Oh, don't worry being the only child in my family, my parents bought me anything i wanted from your uncle George's shop." ….

***Meanwhile in the common room* **

"Hey, Fred what you think about Ash? She's interesting a well fun I guess… "asked James to his best mate, his brother from another mother..

"Well yeah she's nice and not shy at all, you know what she's a lot like us,,, like we said a prank chick…"answered Fred

"Hey, don't you think she was weird in knowing about our family?"

"James, if you hadn't noticed our family is well known especially your dad…"

"Whatever, let's go see our dorms…"

***hope you liked... please R & R**


	3. Ashley s story

SO SORRYYY! Its no excuse but here is the next chapter, hope you like. Since this fic is given in her point of view, and for future purposes here is ashleys story her background and I hope you stick with this story please R& R I really want to know what you think

You would think that being me is hard. Well it is. I mean technically im almost an orphan. I mean I have been living with an elf for the last 2 years.

I remember my dad´s death, no scratch that, my dads murder, like it was yesterday. I had come home with my mom from the harpies quidditch game. I had quickly ran to my fathers study to see if he had already arrived from work. Instead I found the house elf (and to my 9 year old self, my best friend) Frankie cleaning the study.

"Ashley, how was the game? Did the Harpies win?" asked Frankie. He had practically raised me along with my parents. He was born exactly the day Hermione Granger´s free elf law (well not free, but the nearest thing to it) was accepted. Since then he has worked with my parents, and to them they couldn't have chosen a better elf.

"Well barely, ever since Potter left the Harpies the new seeker has struggled to win…" I was interrupted by a voice I new so well.

"Ashley, don't bore Frankie with all your blabbering"

"Daddy!" I ran into his open arms, which he quickly used to hug me with all his love. I was so happy to see my dad.

I had inherited so much from morphing, his intelligence, his love for humor, and according to my mom "Henry has always been very handsome and since the time I saw you the moment you were born that you had inherited his good looks, even with that blue hair of yours."

To me he had always been the bravest man in the world. I was six the first time he told me about the war, he said that he was a fourth year when the battle happened. Even if he was a pureblood and his mom was killed when he was two he never believed in the pureblood nonsense. He remembered being in the great hall at the time when harry potter showed his face to Snape, he remembers all the spells and curses during the battle, but he told me that what he remembers the most was when he fired a curse and it hit a death eater. It was the first time he actually shot a curse at someone in a offensive way and it became the first time he saw someone die. Even though someone will probably not acknowledge his involvement in the war to me he was everything.

.

.

.

Two hours after my dad got home I remember being in his arms when I heard a big bang. My dad quickly got on his feet but it was too late, the door was thrown open and a body-binding curse was thrown at him. The next 24 hours will always be a blur at the same time I will never forget them while I live.

I remember my dad falling to the ground and the next thing I know we're in the living room. I saw these guys drag in my mom and Frankie. A lot of time passed in which these people tortured us. I was counting the times they gave us the crucio, I was at 13 between us four when I saw that they started hitting my dad the muggle way. After much blood was given they decided to finally end his life. My dad´s last moments were spent looking in my direction and mouthing ''I love u''. A green light came out of the man´s wand directed to my father. At that moment Frankie finally was able to set loose and quickly disapparated... All I could here were the screams of my mom, her cries for my father, all her emotions in her exploding. All of a sudden about 20 aurors apparated in. They quickly started dueling with our kidnappers..

.

.

.

. I woke up in a white room, not knowing where I was.

''Your awake'' said a women after she saw my eyes open

At that moment I saw Frankie almost jumping up and down.

''Miss Ashley your awake'' Frankie said this on the verge of tears.

''What happened?'' I asked feeling my throat very dry. The women after handing me a glass of water told me everything.

On October 23rd three escaped death eaters ,from the war, on the verge of insanity, well were just crazy and they were angry at any pureblood ''traitor'' and just decided to take revenge. They had already killed three purebloods when they got to my house .They killed my dad, and my mom literally went insane. I had been unconscious over a week.

.

.

.

.

In the next two years I lived with Frankie, yeah I know a witch living with an elf. Yeah it's weird but he's the only family I have left. My mom was considered insane. In her mind it was still her life like it was before the kidnap.

But now or at least for the next seven years I will at least have a place to call home, because well honestly to both me and Frankie it had been to painful to go back to the mansion so we stayed and the loft. I miss my parents every day, I only go to see my mom when her doctors and that home she is staying at say its safe for me to see her. Last Christmas was the last time I saw her.

So yeah life is hard, but I'm gonna live it here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry for the next 7 years.

THANKS , UNTIL NEXT TIME… YEM


End file.
